


【all海】《国王游戏Ⅰ》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《国王游戏》 [1]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: all海！！all海！！特澈银始海all海大乱炖海总受接受不了不要看





	【all海】《国王游戏Ⅰ》

（上）

正洙和希澈正在客厅的茶几前洗着牌，将一个个带着小兔子图案的纸牌打乱在其他各种图案的纸牌中。这个邪恶的游戏不知道是谁提议的，反正不管怎样大家都会爽到，于是便约好了在一个大家都没有行程的日子到酒店开了间套房，尽情的释放一下近期跑行程的压力。

浴室里赫宰正帮东海做着清理和扩张，赫宰抱着东海坐进浴缸里，拿过从家里带来的沐浴露给他洗搓着泡沫清洗着，东海的皮肤本来就白嫩紧致，涂上沐浴露之后更是整个人都滑溜溜的抓不住。赫宰抓了好几次人都从自己手中滑出去，最后咬着牙憋着一口气拿过花洒将东海身上的泡沫冲干净。

他扯过挂在洗浴架上的浴巾把东海裹在里面抱到了大理石的洗漱台上，赫宰又拿过一条浴巾在上面铺开才将东海放上去。他分开东海的双腿，自己挤进他的双腿之间，手指也插进他的发丝里将人往自己方向拉扯，用自己的唇吻上了东海那张形状好看的嘴唇。赫宰的吻技很好，不一会就把东海亲的喘不过气来，双手软绵绵的欲拒还迎的推着他的胸口。赫宰一把拉住东海的双手将其固定在自己身后，湿漉漉的吻就顺着下巴一路延伸到了肚脐。

他低头亲了亲东海已经有些抬头的性器却没有将它含进嘴里，赫宰直起身子来一边舔弄着东海的耳廓一边低语道：“宝宝今天应该要射很多次，现在就不要射了。”

赫宰的双手用力分开东海的双腿，让那个还未被开拓的粉嫩入口暴露在自己眼前。视奸般的视线让东海腿根颤抖着想要将腿合拢，却被赫宰用力的掐住。

“宝宝乖一点，哥哥会让你爽的。”

这么说着的赫宰拿过放在一旁的润滑剂顺着东海的会阴处倒下去，润滑剂顺着股缝流进去，又被赫宰的手指顶着抹开。他俯身咬住东海左边的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，时不时戳弄两下凸起的乳粒，他能感觉到那颗小东西在自己嘴里充血变大。东海难耐的仰起头挺腰将自己往赫宰的方向松，像是无声的暗示着他让他更加卖力。赫宰用舌尖吮吸他左边的乳粒的同时另一只手也没闲着，抚上了他另一边还未挺立的乳头，另一边的乳头也在赫宰的揉捏搓弄下变的充血肿胀起来。

赫宰用腿顶开东海的双腿，另一只空闲的手拿过放在一边的肛塞沾着他臀缝里的润滑剂在他穴口打转，顶进去一个头部又抽出来，如此往复好几次，东海被刺激的眼角通红泛着水光，双手无意识的抓着赫宰的后背。

“求你...别这样玩了...”东海开口，声音里都带上了哭腔。

赫宰从他胸前抬起头来看着他，东海则手上一用力环着赫宰的脖子将人拉向自己的方向，主动的献上了自己唇舌。赫宰虽然也想直接将那个东西放进东海的身体里，但终究还是怕会伤到东海，他将刚刚已经进去一点点的肛塞从小穴里抽出来，换上自己的手指，沾满了润滑剂往里面顶。他一面与东海接吻一面用手指开拓着那个紧致的甬道，东海的舌尖卷着自己的吮吸着，小穴里的嫩肉也卷着自己的手指往身体的深处进入。

“宝宝真是上下两张嘴都很会吃呢。”

赫宰抽出自己的三根手指，上面水光粼粼的全是东海的体液和润滑剂的混合物。拿过刚刚被自己放到一边的肛塞，往上面淋了满满的一堆润滑剂抵在东海那个刚刚被开拓过一时还无法闭合的穴口上。

“我放进去咯。”

赫宰温柔的在东海耳边低语着，手上的动作却一点也不温柔，修长的手指抵着肛塞塞进了东海的身体里。东海被刺激的不轻，整个人颤抖了一下瘫软在赫宰的怀里，赫宰把浴袍给东海穿好，又拿过毛茸茸的兔耳头饰给东海带上。

他摸了摸东海额前柔顺的头发，又在东海唇上亲了亲。

“宝宝游戏要开始了哦。”

赫宰把东海抱出浴室，此时的始源也正好提着一袋子的避孕套开门进来。东海迷迷糊糊中听见在场所有人都深吸了口气，他想他现在肯定像只兔子，身上裹着白色的浴袍，眼角红红的，头上还戴着毛茸茸的兔耳头饰。

赫宰把东海放在床上，后穴里的肛塞被顶的更深，东海忍不住从喉间泄出一声婉转的呻吟。

“好了，现在开始游戏吧。”正洙开口说到，声音里全是情欲的味道。

始源迅速的走进浴室洗好澡后就裹着浴巾出来坐在桌边加入了游戏。第一轮抽中兔子牌的是希澈，抽中国王牌的人是赫宰，抽中兔子牌的人可以用国王指定的方式享用面前的小白兔。

希澈狠狠的剜了一眼赫宰，“赫宰啊，我劝你最好让哥好受一点。”

赫宰笑了一下，“那就，哥负责把东海后面的东西拿出来吧。”

希澈轻笑一声，将东海抱到自己的膝盖上，让东海的臀部悬空，却没有动手，只是贴在东海的耳边一边亲吻着他一边说到：“东海啊，赫宰没有说用什么方式。”他的手揉弄着东海的小腹，“你自己来好不好？”

“啊...不行....”

后穴里的肛塞被希澈拉着后面坠着的线拉扯着，东海小声的低吟着，被塞得满满的后穴随着他的呼吸和手掌的揉弄被迫蠕动着，却怎么也吐不出来那个塞在后穴里的东西。刚吐出来一点又被希澈坏心思的抵着底部重又挤进那紧致的后穴里。

“哥....哈啊.....求你...拿出来”

东海的阴茎高高的翘着，抵在自己后穴里的东西总是会顶到自己最脆弱的那一点，他扭着身子讨好着抱着自己的希澈，头上的长耳一点一点的，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

希澈玩弄了一会颤抖着的臀肉，一手按住东海的小腹，一手抓着肛塞的低端，缓缓地转着圈将其抽出，小穴在肛塞的进出中急促的张张合合，东海尖叫着搂紧了希澈的脖颈，腰臀像是被狠狠的操干般剧烈的颤抖着。

东海瘫软的趴在希澈的膝盖上，肛塞还没抽出来就小小的高潮了一次，他急促的喘息着，后穴精神百倍的吮吸着肛塞剩下的部分，翻出后穴殷红的嫩肉挽留着那玩意，直到希澈将其整个抽出，后穴还在徒劳的蠕动开合着，看得剩下的三人直咽口水，迫不及待的开始了下一轮的抽牌。

TBC.

（下）

东海还趴在希澈的膝盖上喘着气试图平复身体里疯狂掀起的快感浪潮，而哥哥们的新的一轮抽牌已经开始。这一轮抽到兔子牌的是正洙和始源，而赫宰又一次抽中了国王牌。赫宰表示自己每次都要想怎么玩真的很累，于是提议把国王牌去掉，接下来谁抽中了兔子牌就谁上，想怎么玩就怎么玩。

这个提议很快就被除了东海意外的所有人采纳了，而此时，希澈将还未回过神来的东海抱到地毯中间。正洙这才站起身，和始源一起从两边扶住了东海，将东海摆成了一个双腿打开的姿势。

“哥你先？”始源是个有礼貌的孩子，尊敬哥哥是必须的。

正洙点了点头，始源便挪到了东海身后，从背后掰着东海的腿弯，将东海送到了对面的正洙的身下。东海被抱着下半身悬空，后穴抵着正洙坚硬的肉棒缓缓插入，东海忍不住从喉间发出一声声绵长的呻吟。

正洙的做爱风格跟他这个人一样，温柔又细致。刚开始的操干缓慢而细致，粗壮的性器准确的碾过东海内壁上的每一个凸起，东海躺在始源结实的腿上，发出一声声像小奶猫一样的呜咽。正洙的性器越操越深，猛的一下顶上了东海最脆弱的那一点，东海的呻吟都变了调，忍不住失声尖叫。

始源看了眼东海起伏的胸膛，随手从沙发上扯过来一个抱枕。托着腿上的人让人枕在靠枕上，解开了自己围着的浴巾，将自己粗壮的阴茎戳进了东海的嘴里。

“唔...嗯...”

被人压制着平摊着分开双腿的东海动弹不得，双手被始源轻松的困在头顶，下身抽插的滚烫找准了地方，开始反复的撞上他身体深处最为脆弱敏感的一点。正洙被东海紧致的后穴夹的舒爽，每次抽出小半根又急不可耐的整根捅进去，掐着东海腿根的双手也失了分寸，将东海白嫩的腿根掐的青紫一片。

东海呜呜的哭着求饶，泪水控制不住的从眼角涌出来，整个眼角都红红的，活生生一只被欺负惨了的小兔子。嘴里的性器得不到讨好，始源挺着腰胯，想讲自己送进东海喉咙的深处，东海的嘴被他粗壮的性器整个撑满，合都合不拢。嘴里来不及吞咽下去的涎液被始源全数抹在东海挺立的乳尖上，弄的东海身前一片水光淋漓。

正洙的眼神突然又暗了一个度，他用力掐紧了东海的腰肢射进了东海的身体里。东海被内射刺激的哭着挣扎着，始源及时的抽出了自己的性器，按着东海的身体让他接受兄长的精液的冲刷。正洙咬着牙将自己从东海的体内抽出来，折磨后穴已久的性器依然在喷射着精液，将东海被掐的一片青紫的腿根洒满了白浊。

东海还没回过神来，酸软的下身就又立刻被强行拉开，东海被始源翻过身来按着后颈，跪趴在地被人掐着腰肢强制性的抬起臀部，不给他喘息的机会，始源粗壮的性器就又操了进去。

“啊.....”

东海趴在刚刚始源拿过来的抱枕上动弹不得，始源的性器就着正洙的精液在后穴里动作，后入的姿势总是让身后的性器入的很深，东海连叫都叫不出来，只能发出一声声带着颤音的抽泣声。

正洙摸了摸东海的脸，捏着他的下巴让他将头抬起来，将还挂着精液的性器戳到了东海的唇边，东海迷迷糊糊的张开嘴将正洙的性器含入口中，尽自己最大的努力去取悦他的兄长。

东海四肢无力，手脚乖乖的贴在地上，腰身被压出诱人的弧度，随着嘴里和身后的顶弄起伏颤抖着，插的狠了他就呜咽着用眼泪求饶，殊不知自己这样会让在场的所有人更加疯狂的耸动腰身，用像是要干死人一般的气势操干着他。

而正洙和始源并不抽出自己的性器，只交替着停下让东海稍微缓缓能够呼吸，口中的性器被舔的干干净净才抽出，后穴的性器再无顾忌，硕大的头部每一下都顶上东海身体深处的那一点，东海前端勃起许久的性器在没有受到任何抚慰的情况下像失禁般射出，始源的性器抵在他的敏感点上，将自己滚烫的精液全数喷洒在东海不断收缩的内壁上。

东海的身体不受控制的弹动痉挛，始源射完以后他还合不拢腿，张着嘴大口的喘息着。后穴涌出正洙和始源混合在一起的精液，将身下深色的地毯染上一片淫靡的痕迹。

东海混身狼藉，而下一轮的抽牌并没有放缓。

这一轮抽到兔子牌的是希澈和正洙，希澈翻过手里的牌，和赫宰一同起身。东海被赫宰抱着侧躺到沙发上，希澈举高东海一条腿，扶着自己的性器插进了湿润滚烫的后穴。

希澈用自己的膝盖挤开东海的大腿，他一低头就看见了自己和东海交合处湿淋淋的溢满着各种各样的液体。粉嫩的穴口不知餍足的吞食着自己的性器，每次抽出时都能感觉到穴肉紧紧的咬合着自己不让自己离开。希澈一手揽着东海的腰，一手掐着东海红肿的乳尖，密集的舔吻落在东海的后颈上。他想起自己看过的ABO设定的王道文，如果是真的话，东海的信息素大概是世界上最甜的信息素。这么想着的希澈更加用力的舔吻起了东海的后颈，像是那里真的有腺体一样。

赫宰半跪在沙发前，用自己的性器堵住了东海不断发出呻吟的小嘴。希澈配合的将东海的上半身往外推，赫宰的手顺着东海的肩胛一路摸到他胸前的两颗红樱，食指与中指并在一起夹着他胸前的两粒来回搓弄揉捏。赫宰的手顺着东海的腰线往下，一把握住了他又被操的勃起的性器，快速的撸动了起来。

东海想要释放的阴茎胀痛难耐，希澈觉得含着自己性器的后续猛然绞紧，他不由的喘着粗气加快了操干的速度。希澈示意赫宰退开，赫宰则按着东海的脑袋将自己从东海的嘴里抽了出来。东海尖叫一声被希澈整个人压趴在沙发上，希澈的手撑在他身侧，下身的抽插又快又猛，一次次的将自己的性器送进流着水的小穴里。他用的力气有些大，沙发都被他顶弄的晃动起来，东海整个人被身后的性器操干的放声呻吟，希澈一次次的猛插到底，让东海抽泣着攀上高潮。

希澈急促的喘息着，扣紧了东海的腰腹将自己的精液全数射进了东海的身体里。东海喘着气接纳着希澈滚烫的精液，希澈刚将自己射完的性器抽出来，东海就被赫宰卡着腿弯抱起，用他泥泞不堪的后穴又坐到了赫宰的肉棒上。

东海小声呜咽了一声，赫宰背靠着沙发将东海按在自己大腿上扶好，慢慢的向上顶弄起来。东海腿软的跪都跪不住，沾满着各种液体的臀肉一下一下的拍在赫宰的大腿上，起伏间隐隐约约能看见那个有些红肿的小口，被赫宰粗壮的性器撑的满满的，抽插间还在不停的溢出着精液。东海膝盖发软，被赫宰顶的越坐越深，他好几次撑着赫宰的肩膀想要向上逃离都被赫宰掐着腰肢重重的按回自己的性器上，坐的更深。

“赫...唔....慢点....好胀....”

赫宰全当听不见，身下的动作一下猛过一下，东海的后穴又开始控制不住的收紧，赫宰干脆将东海抱在怀里边走边干，一边还要吩咐着让大家重新抽牌。东海攀着赫宰的肩膀，大腿夹紧了他的腰肢，腰身扭动着承受着赫宰的进攻。

下一个抽到牌的是正洙，正洙走过来看了一眼赫宰和趴在赫宰怀里的东海。

“可以吗？”正洙喉间吞咽了一下。  
“没事的哥，上次我和始源试过了。”

赫宰抱着东海停了下来，正洙从身后挤过来，滚烫的头部抵在连接处摩擦推挤，试图一同进入。

“唔...不行...会死的....”东海胡乱的摇着头，原本就散乱的发尾被他摇的更加散乱。

赫宰托着东海臀瓣向两边推开，将那个红肿的穴口露出更多，他咬着东海的耳垂，低声安慰着他。

“乖...宝宝可以的，上次始源和我的都吃进去了呢，你会很爽的。”

早已松软的穴口在扩张中很快就屈服了，被撑平的地方很快又吞下了正洙的性器，东海全身无处着力，只有后穴被两根性器顶起，两人交替着出入，东海只能在两人猛力的操干中尖叫着绷紧了腰臀，前端又颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来，却已然流不出来什么东西。

后穴夹的太紧，赫宰和正洙被迫提前缴械，赫宰喘着气将东海放回床上，东海还没回过神来，后穴就又挤进了始源和希澈的两根肉棒。始源和希澈的性器不停的动作着起伏戳弄，东海的内壁不断的痉挛，手指虚软的抓着床单，声音依然嘶哑的叫也叫不出来。

最后希澈先射了出来，将自己的性器从东海的后穴中抽出来，始源将东海翻成跪趴的姿势，东海早就没了力气，根本提不起腰来，始源就掐着东海的腰肢挺动着，将小穴里三个人的精液抽出来又猛的插回去。

最后始源终于在东海身体里射了出来，东海趴在床上手脚蜷缩着痉挛着，怎么也喘不过气来。东海身上全是各式各样的手印和齿印，大腿根一片青紫，后穴不断涌出白色的精液，整个人像个被玩坏了的布娃娃。

他看了一眼床边一盒都没有开封的避孕套，突然有些不懂始源买这一大袋避孕套回来是为了什么。

FIN.


End file.
